FSC 100
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC # 99|nex = FSC # 101|image = }} For the centenary edition of FSC, we gather in the historic Swedish city of Visby on the island of Gotland; this follows the victory of Sweden in FSC 99. To celebrate the 100th anniversary edition of FSC, the age rule for entries was changed, to allow any entry since the inception of FSC in March 2009, but new songs from the last 12 months were excluded. We had the same number of participants than the previous edition, 37; but with three returning countries: Azerbaijan (present for the first time since FSC 48), Finland and Switzerland. Three countries also withdrew, namely Hungary, Mexico and Morocco. After the result were announced, The Netherlands emerged as the winner, with the song 'Shot in the dark' by metal band 'Within Temptation'; followed by Finland in second place and the United Kingdom in third. Also, 5 countries failed to provide valid votes before the deadline. The Host City Visby is a town on the Swedish island of Gotland in the Baltic Sea. It is located about 90km east of the Swedish mainland, and about 130km west of Latvia. It's known for its well-preserved town wall, a medieval fortification incorporating defensive towers. The town's many churches include the grand, centuries-old St. Mary's Cathedral and the medieval ruins of St. Nicolai and St. Karin. The main square, Stora Torget, has cobblestone streets lined with cafes and restaurants. The Hanseatic city of Visby is arguably the best-preserved medieval city in Scandinavia and since 1995, it is on the UNESCO World Heritage Site list. Visby is a popular vacation destination for Scandinavians during the summer and receives thousands of tourists every year. It is by far the most populated locality outside the Swedish mainland. The University of Gotland is in Visby, and since 1 July 2013, it is a department of Uppsala University under the name Uppsala university–Campus Gotland. Visby is also the sole county seat in Sweden only accessible by boat and air. The Venue Ica Maxi Arena is our venue. The arena was completed in September 2015 and have with is two big grandstands a capacity to seat 1500 persons. For players and officials there are 8 modern dressing rooms of various sizes. The arena is located right next to Visborg sportcenter (beachvolley) and a 2 minute walk from Visborgsvallen (football). The Hosts Alicia Vikander, born in 1988, is a Swedish actress, producer and dancer. She was born and raised in Gothenburg, Västra Götalands län, Sweden. Our second host is Alexander Skarsgård. He was born in 1976 and is a Swedish actor. Best known for his roles as vampire Eric Northman on the HBO series True Blood, Meekus in Zoolander and Brad Colbert in the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. The Show * Russia, India, Azerbaijan, Austria and Indonesia all failed to provide valid votes before the voting deadline, and were subsequently moved to the bottom of the scoreboard while retaining their original scores. The Results The Winner Within Temptation - Shot in the dark: